insanitys_homefandomcom-20200213-history
Cora and Niome Wilson (CHB)
Colab with Reese. Twin daughters of Algaea, father is Miles Wilson. Model for Niome is Amy Sheppard, Cora's is Kriger Nadya they both represent Algaea's field of control, Niome caring about her looks heaps and Cora trying to just do what makes her happy, and being herself. Names: Cora and Niome Wilson Mortal Parent: Miles Wilson Godly parent: Aglaea Age: 17 Appearances: :Niome: Brown hair dyed blue, dark brown eyes, is rather tall, wears makeup all the time apart for going to sleep :Cora: Light brown hair, light brown/hazelish eyes, on the petite side, has a whimsical yet simplistic clothing and makeup style. Personalities: :Niome: Niome normally cares more about her looks than anything else, basically she is a real girly-girl, with the occasional complaining about other people's looks, espically her sister's since they found out their mother is one the goddesses of beauty. She is also very flirty with anyone she finds attractive. When Niome isn't caring about her looks, which rarely happens, she can be seen either painting or taking pictures of things she finds beautiful or just spending quality time with her sister. Even though she may seem real mean and shallow the first time people met her, Niome is actually really nice, cares deeply about other people's feelings and once she gets to know someone well enough, won't care about how they look. :Cora: Cora is a generally introverted girl who often opts to hang out with her sister or a small group of people at a time. She can get social anxiety when in a crowd or meeting many new people at once. Cora, on her many hours or free time, likes to travel/explore and write her findings in a field journal. :'Combined history: '''Miles Wilson was a rather good looking man that spread joy and hope through his work in making sure orphan and foster children found their perfect forever home, living in California. On one particularly successful day of work, helping a trio of sisters all get adopted, a certain goddess of Splendor and Beauty under the name of Annie told Miles she was curious in the adoption process. Instead of looking into the children, "Annie" insisted on discussing the matter over dinner. :During their date, outside the window, it appeared there was a horse set on fire. Miles was clear sighted. But the horse just kept walking and no one noticed, so Miles just blinked a couple of confused times and ignored it. Must be his active imagination from the reading he did to the young orphans. :Every time Miles was with Aglaea, he always felt happy and joy was everywhere. They went on many dates, finally doing to deed on their 26th date. When they found out Aglaea was pregnant, Aglaea finally told the truth about her, telling Miles that she was a Greek goddess and was only allowed to stay with him until she had his children. :Many months later when two beautiful almost identical twins were born, defining Zeus's rule of the gods not being able to interfere with their children for more than a few days, Aglaea took her children back to Miles's house with Miles himself, naming both of the children and leaving them gifts with one simple note, that had one picture of what Aglaea looked like when she was with Miles for her two girls, before she left for good. Miles was devastated and heartbroken, but he stayed strong, strongly determined to keep his daughters safe and living the perfect life he knew they deserved, even without a mother. In the line of work he was, Miles did a fairly nice job for the position he was in. But those kids were normally just names on a paper. These were ''his daughters. Annie's. Aglaea's. :Having two bundles of joy, literal, and being a single parent seemed like a big challenge for Miles but he stood did it, raising his daughters with as much love as he could give the both of them, occasionally trying to firgure out which one of his daughters would take which one of Aglaea's gifts. :When the twin girls turned 5 and started kindergarden, they looked like exact copies, often playing tricks on their father and friends, wearing the other's clothes and pretending to be the other sister. At around 3rd grade it was clear that no matter how similar the girls looked, they were quite different. Cora like to wear whimsical long hair, with a simplistic style of living, where Niome always tried to look pretty, keeping up with all the latest trends. Cora was quiet and introverted, preferring to write about her observations in the leather journal Miles gave her. Niome had blossomed into quite and artist– painting and photographing and playing with makeup years later. :Niome, even though she liked looking like her twin sister, wanted to look like her own person, so by the age of 12, Niome dyed her hair pink for a few months until she decided on blue. Niome started caring more about her looks than other things once Cora and her went into Middle School, and wore makeup almost everyday. Later on in life they would come to look very different. :Miles, later that year on the twins figured he should give the twins their packages that Aglaea explained were only to be opened by Cora and Niome, as the affects could be dangerous. Miles found it difficult, but it helped him cope with her leaving that he followed her orders. Niome insisted on opening her package first, and Cora looked eagerly over her shoulder, finding two bronze fans, bronzer makeup and a makeup brush. Next Cora went as Niome look over shoulder just like her sister did to her, seeing if Cora got better things than her. She found a spear that unfolded from about a foot to about two feet, with celestial bronze head that seemed to shine and gleam to much that Miles and Niome went temporarily blind. :Cora didn't seem to mind as much, perhaps because it was her gift, or because that was her speciality in her mother's field of control. Niome on the other hand, experimented with her gifts, finding out the makeup brush could turn into a little, shiny bronze knife, the fans could change shape and the bronzer seemed to have little shiny flecks of something and wouldn't run out, no matter how much Niome used. :When the twins asked, quite flustered, why their father had given them odd weapons for their birthday, but Miles couldn't bring himself to tell them, explaining instead that they were family heirlooms, and refusing to explain more in the complicated lie. Cora diagramed and journaled her spear, keeping it in her denim backpack, liking it the way it seemed to rejuvenate her, and Niome always kept the makeup brush and bronzer in her pocket while the two fans always stayed in her bag along with her camera. :During school one day, a boy, 13 year old Niome found really annoying, asked Niome out for the fifth time that day, just like he did every day. Niome wanted to be harsh to the boy couldn't deal with what could happen to the boy, wouldn't want to make a scene and break his heart into a million pieces, so she tried to look as friendly and nice as she could, without knowing used her powers to mesmerize the boy, stunning him. Niome gently let him down, telling him she would never go out with him. The boy just stood their looking at Niome, Niome just thinking that the boy needed time to get over what she just said and started walking off the find Cora but only got a few feet before she feel down to the ground, unconscious from using her powers the first time. :Cora found Niome collapsed on the floor and instinctively tried to wake her up, accidentally using her ''powers for the first time, and fainted as Niome woke up. The whole thing was a mess and they got sent home, due to the mist making it seem like they were skipping class. The twins couldn't help but think of their odd birthday gifts, but Cora reasoned that if they asked their father, he wouldn't be much help. That was almost right. :December when the girls were 13, they got their first monster attack. Miles had taken Cora and Niome the beach, when a telekhine caught their scent. Miles was in the bathroom, and when Niome tanning on her beach chair and Cora was documenting a sand crab, the telekhine took its slim chance to attack one of the girls. :The telekhine moved onto Cora this time managing to graze her ear, drawing enough blood to catch her off guard, and yet Niome could stabbed at the telekhine’s flipper, managing to get a good gash in. Cora regained her footing and Niome continued to fight the monster, while Cora took her logic seeking brain and thought best to distract the seal-dog-human with Niome’s fighting and her bright spear, while she disarmed it. The telekhine grew wary, as if it knew it would be defeated. Niome, now that Cora had confiscated the weapon, worked with her twin to defeated the telekhine to dust. :Then, up until they were 17, they had attacks from a hellhound, giant scorpion, a dracnae and a harpy. And finally Jasper came into the picture. :The twins, in their early high school years, were part of a very large school. It wouldn't be surprising if it seemed like they saw a new face everyday. So naturally Jasper, a disabled student in their grade they only suddenly saw, wouldn't be as strange. Apparently, Jasper had been in the south for most of his life, until he moved to California. Cora slowly became friends with Jasper, who often sat in nature and learned about the fauna and flora. They learned much about each other, and soon, beside Niome, Jasper was really Cora's only steady friend, and she trusted him very much. :When the girls were just 17, their school has a dance, like they did every year. Cora would always opt to stay home, even if some of the guys would really like to go with her. She had a quirky cute kind of style that might be appealing, even if her sister was the star of beauty. Niome finally convinced her to come, even though Niome refused all her offers, and Cora was to flustered to let any tuxedoed teenaged boys near her. Little did the twin demigods know that an Amicoid was disguised as a handsome student was amongst them, since the school was really that huge. The monster managed to charm Niome, and Cora immediately knew something was awry. Niome took his arm and they took the slow dance while Cora stepped in the hallway to call Jasper, who was probably at home sleeping. Living surprisingly close to the school, Jasper got their in about 8 minutes flat, which didn’t make sense considering he ''was disabled. :When Jasper came with a stretched backpack, he immediately asked if they had brought their weapons. Cora replied warily that, since they were attacked, they would barely let them out of their sight. Cora got her folded spear out of her locker in no time, and Cora knew Niome always kept her celestial bronzer close. Jasper nodded with a look of dread on his face and then actually ''got out ''of his wheel chair and grabbed a ''sword ''out of his backpack. Before she had time to ask, the furry legged student ran into the gym. He was full of surprises. The amicoid and Niome were no longer dancing. The monster was now in the shape of what Niome feared the most, a giant crab, chasing her poor twin. Niome managed to get some stabs in when she monster tried to attack her. :Cora, with absolutely no better plan, just held up her spear and channeled all her energy and fear and maybe something even a little celestial, and it shone like a supernova. The amicoid, stunned (like almost everyone else) turned into it's true form. Niome came behind it while Cora came at the front and Jasper at it's side, to stab, slash and defeat the amicoid. :After the Amicoid attack, the twins learned of camp half blood, and their mother, and even got a little training for their weapons (if getting attacked every year wasn't enough). Jasper, who couldn't lie to as clear sighted mortal, explained camp half blood, which somehow Aglaea had delicately left out. They took a plane, carefully dodging a harpy who spotted them, covering their scent with all the mortals all around them, and finally driving from the middle of New York (where they landed) to camp. :And so finally, Niome and Cora Wilson arrived at camp half blood near Halloween, both eager (which would be Niome) and hesitant (of course Cora) to jump into the festivities. Niome used her dyed hair to help her mermaid costume, and Cora, with the help of Niome's makeup skills, went as a flower. Weapons: :Niome: Makeup bronzer container that has CB mixed into the bronzer (Niome finds it good for her skin) that she uses as a smoke screen and will never run out. The brush that Niome always use with the bronzer can turn into a small CB knife. A pair of Japanese war fans that are made completely out of CB and are incredibly light weight. They change form from Gunsen fans to Tessen fans whenever Niome wants them too. :Cora: CB spear that is glows so brightly that it can be used to stun people. It can increase the amount it reflects by Cora just thinking that she wants it brighter